Heavens Door
by diannaesmeeblack
Summary: Su mente era un caos pensando en pros y contras, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que por fin tuvo una respuesta. -Al demonio, llévame a donde quieras, arrástrame contigo, haz conmigo lo que te venga en gana. Soy todo tuyo- abrió sus brazos, lo que hizo sonreír al moreno. -Sígueme.


-¿Le entras o vas a ser un marica de mierda como tu hermanito?- todos rieron por el comentario del líder.

-Para empezar mi hermano no es un marica y por supuesto que no le saco a nada, ¿acaso no me conoces, Mason?- en realidad estaba muriendo de nervios, pero Niall Horan jamás fue ni será un cobarde.

-Bien, me parece perfecto, te esperamos mañana a las 11 pm, donde mismo y más te vale traer lo que te dijimos Horan o sufrirás las consecuencias. Una vez que entras ya no hay salida, tenlo en cuenta- guiñó el ojo izquierdo y con una señal de cabeza se marcharon todos de ahí, dejando un sabor amargo en la boca del joven castaño de mediana estatura.

Niall Horan era un chico de 18 años, alto, de cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio, blanco, cabello castaño. Vivía en un barrio muy pobre pero sobre todo peligroso de San Francisco, tenía dos hermanos menores, convirtiéndolo en el mayor y al ser su madre soltera en el hombre de la casa. Por supuesto tenían muchas complicaciones económicas, sobre todo el último mes, cuando su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer de pulmón, consecuencia de fumar tanto. Desde que tenía 15 años había recibido invitaciones para formar parte de la banda de delincuentes de su barrio, hasta entonces siempre las había rechazado, gracias a su mejor amigo quien siempre lo ayudó en todo. Hasta que un día se mudó a Europa para jamás regresar.

-Hey Niall, ¿qué hay de nuevo?- saludó el vecino de los Horan, un chico llamado Zayn Malik, tez morena, grandes ojos, un brazo lleno de tatuajes y muy delgado.

-Nada, más problemas- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Gustas un cigarro?- ofreció, sacando una cajetilla de la chaqueta.

-Mi madre va a morir de cáncer y ¿te atreves a preguntarme eso?- su ira aumentó considerablemente.

-Lo siento, solo era una simple pregunta, no tienes por qué alterarte- lo encendió y le dio unas cuantas caladas antes de soltar el humo, creando círculos perfectos. Niall rodó los ojos y optó por entrar a su casa de una vez, antes que saliera su hermano a buscarlo.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios andabas?- su madre la esperaba parada con las manos en la cintura frente a la puerta. De reojo observó que Zayn entraba a su casa y por un momento lo envidió tanto que incluso lo insultó innumerables veces en su cabeza.

-Fui a dar la vuelta, madre- entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Deberías estar buscando trabajo o algo, no hay nada para comer mañana, no alcanza para nada la miseria que manda el imbécil de tu padre- de la manera más irónica posible, encendió un cigarro y lo aspiró como si le diera más vida. El chico no dijo nada, estaba harto de decirle que no lo hiciera.

-Deberías decirle que te estás muriendo, tal vez mande unos dólares más- habían aprendido a hablar fríamente de la situación.

-Por Dios Niall, ¿acaso eres retrasado mental? ¿Crees que le importa un poco lo que me pase? Por él mejor que me muera- encendió el segundo de la noche o por lo menos desde que él estaba ahí.

-Pues voy a la escuela en la mañana y trabajo por las tardes, hago todo lo que puedo madre, tampoco soy una máquina de dinero- solo quería ir a dormir de una vez.

-Pues podrías dejar de estudiar y conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo donde te paguen más, la escuela no sirve de nada- tosió por unos minutos, terminando por apagar el tercer cigarrillo y escupiendo sobre la alfombra.

-Tal vez tú deberías haber buscado alguien que te mantuviera junto con tus vicios y no solo andar por ahí creando hijos a lo idiota- hace un tiempo que había perdido todo respeto por la mujer a la que un día admiró.

-Cállate, insolente, sigo siendo tu madre y me debes respeto- antes de hacer más grande la pelea, se retiró en silencio hacia su habitación, apenas tocó la almohada quedó dormido.

Septiembre, lluvias y más lluvias, parece que el clima reaccionaba a sus cambios de humor. Sus lágrimas combinaban perfectamente ahí. Sentado en la banqueta de su casa con una sudadera y unos pants, ambos negros, no le importaba que la temperatura fuera de 5 grados, era el único lugar en el que podía llorar en paz.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo una voz a su espalda, se giró para verlo bien, rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas, poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias- su voz sonaba muy rasposa de estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

-¿Quieres entrar un rato en mi casa o en la tuya?- invitó Zayn.

-Preferiría estar solo, por favor- lo irónico es que era lo que le sobraba, soledad.

Su vida se hacía miserable día con día, su madre falleció dos días después de esa discusión, llegó del trabajo a comer y la encontró fría en el sofá con su cajetilla de cigarros al lado. Pero eso era solo un poco del motivo de sus lágrimas, al ser sus hermanos menores de edad y él sin un trabajo estable, el gobierno los llevó a un albergue, así que estaba solo, completamente solo.

En cuanto al trato con los delincuentes se había desecho, se arrepintió cuando se llevaron a sus hermanos, pensó que probablemente hubiera estado ganando lo suficiente para mantenerlos, pero era solo su sufrimiento ya que por supuesto no podría decir de donde salía ese dinero.

-Vamos, puedo hacer que te sientas mejor- se detuvo a medio camino y de pronto como solía sucederle al estar cerca de él sintió ira crecer en su pecho.

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que con olvidarme de todo durante unos minutos mi vida mejorará? ¿Crees que drogarme hará que mis hermanos regresen? ¿Crees que hará que mi madre regrese y deje de ser una perra adicta? ¿Lo crees?- de pronto se vio a centímetros del rostro del moreno, quien sonrió de manera burlona.

-Por supuesto que no Horan, pero por unos momentos tocarás el cielo con los dedos, estarás en las puertas del paraíso y te aseguro que no volverás a ser el mismo, nunca. Aparte, no puedo hacer tu vida mejor pero tampoco más miserable- metió las manos en el pantalón, esperando la respuesta del chico.

Su mente era un caos pensando en pros y contras, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que por fin tuvo una respuesta.

-Al demonio, llévame a donde quieras, arrástrame contigo, haz conmigo lo que te venga en gana. Soy todo tuyo- abrió sus brazos, lo que hizo sonreír al moreno.

-Sígueme.

Entraron a la casa de Zayn, en cuanto puso un pie adentro, abrió la boca de la impresión. Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse con eso, era la casa más elegante que hubiera visto. Por fuera parece un lugar abandonado o un hogar de vagabundos, pero por dentro, santa mierda, sofás de piel color negro, cocina con estufa de plasma, televisores de 60 pulgadas, alfombras. Solamente tenía dos recámaras, pero eran suficientes, en una dormía, la otra era un estudio que olía a hierba y sexo.

-¿Bonita, eh?- le ofreció un vaso con algo que parecía whiskey, lo tomó todo de un trago. Efectivamente era lo que pensaba.

-Bastante- su voz seguía rasposa.

-Bueno, basta de estupideces, empecemos- se sentó en el escritorio, de donde sacó una bolsa pequeña con lo que identificó como marihuana. De otro cajón tomó papel encerado e hizo un pequeño cigarro, lo que coloquialmente llaman "churro".

-¿Has fumado antes?- preguntó, prendiendo fuego a un extremo.

-Eh… si, unas cuantas veces- dos años antes que su madre se volviera loca.

-Entonces aquí tienes, todo tuyo- lo observó por varios segundos antes de probarlo, sabía mucho mejor que el tabaco.

-Probablemente pasen unos minutos para que haga efecto, es normal porque es tu primera vez. En cambio cuando yo lleve medio andaré volando- soltó una carcajada mientras preparaba el suyo.

Tres cuartos de cigarro después, empezaba a percibir las cosas de forma distinta, las luces eran más brillantes, cualquier situación que recordara lo hacía reír fuertemente, tuvo que tirarse sobre la alfombra, se puso de costado y observó a su vecino. Tenía los ojos cerrados, le dio dos caladas más al cigarrillo, lo apagó en el cenicero, sonrió y lentamente abrió los ojos. Observó a su invitado sonriendo de manera perversa, caminó lentamente hacia él para tomar lo poco que quedaba de su cigarro, dio la última aspirada antes de ponerlo junto al suyo. Se puso sobre el chico, éste rió por lo que aprovechó de soltar el humo en su boca rozando sus labios.

Niall simplemente lo soltó sin ver raro o asustarse por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Vamos a mi habitación, ahí podrás recostarte sobre la cama y estar más cómodo.

Niall no lo pensó dos veces, siguió a su vecino a la habitación siguiente, se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Empezó a imaginar cosas y de pronto tuvo música de fondo, oh que mejor que Pink Floyd, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos siguiendo los movimientos, no sabía de quien eran, tampoco le importaba mientras se sintieran genial. Pronto no eran solo los labios, unas manos fuertes pero delicadas se deslizaban por el resto de su anatomía, pasando de vez en cuando por su miembro, despertando así su apetito sexual.

Besaron su mandíbula, su cuello, bajando por su pecho, abdomen, no recordaba cómo o cuando habían quitado su ropa y para ser honestos no era como que le importara mucho, lo que estaba sintiendo era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Tomaron sus genitales con la boca, pasando la lengua por la punta y alrededor de su pene, gemidos salían de sus labios, mientras sus testículos eran acariciados por una mano, sabían justo dónde y cómo hacerlo. Sin duda era su mejor experiencia, decidió abrir los ojos para observar al Dios que estaba haciendo todo eso. Vaya que era hermoso, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras lo montaba con movimientos lentos, circulares, apretando su pene. El pecho de su Dios estaba lleno de tatuajes hermosos, bajando se encontró con unos abdominales muy bien marcados, terminando en un falo hermoso, grueso, sin un solo vello que contaminara la visión con la punta brillosa de líquido pre-seminal. Quería tocarlo, sentirlo con sus dedos pero no lo hizo por temor a que su Dios se distrajera o desconcentrara de lo otro, de pronto sintió una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, obligándolo a arquear su espalda y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Por primera vez en su vida pudo tocar el cielo con los dedos, estuvo no solo en las puertas del paraíso como había prometido Zayn, corrió desnudo en él, atravesó campos inmensos llenos de flores mientras las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, peleando por subirlo e invitarlo a dar un paseo por el infinito.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, saltó de la cama tocando su cuerpo, todo estaba en su lugar, tenía la ropa puesta, su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía un hambre voraz. Decidió salir a buscar a Zayn, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera en la cocina preparando algo. Casi tiene un orgasmo al oler los hot cakes que estaba cocinando su vecino, se veían deliciosos.

-Hola, ¿hambriento?- parece que la sonrisa jamás se iba de su rostro.

-Demasiado, podría comerme una vaca entera en estos momentos- tomo asiento en la barra, esperando su plato.

-Aquí tienes, provecho- puso frente a él 8 hot cakes más un tazón con fruta y un vaso de batido de fresa –no te preocupes por mí, ya comí- dijo burlonamente, empezando a lavar los trastes que se habían juntado.

Devoró todo en 15 minutos, sintiéndose satisfecho, tocando las puertas del paraíso por segunda vez.


End file.
